TDST 9: Vampires, Werewolves, and Bondage! Oh, My!
by rangers21A
Summary: Will the girls be able to survive their latest challenge in the castle of the literal queen of BDSM? Will a meeting with her current boyfriend be able to help one of the girls through her current relationship troubles? And what does Lalaurie's Curse have in store for the Screaming Pornstars this week? Find out all this and more right here, right now on Total... Drama... Sex Tour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Feelings**_

The plane ride from Chile was not a fun time for the Screaming Pornstars. Not only did they just come in last and lose one of their best players, but now another one of their best players was stuck in an endless gloom.

[Dawn: Ever since Chris revealed that Zoey never had any feelings for Crimson in the last challenge, Crimson's aura has been especially black. Granted, it's usually black. It is Crimson after all. But this shade of black is so dark, it's not just black, or even black squared. It's like… Black cubed]

"Crimson, you really need to move past this whole Zoey thing." Dawn said, trying to comfort her depressed teammate.

"Whatever." Crimson said monotonously.

"Crimson, this isn't healthy. Maybe Zoey just wasn't the right person for you. Why don't you try dating one of the other girls? Like Leshawna, or Jasmine, or what about Gwen? She's goth just like you! How does that sound?"

"Whatever." Crimson repeated.

Sugar came over and shoved Dawn aside. "Bitch, you better not be acting like this during our next challenge!" She yelled. "It's bad enough you cost us the last one! If you make us lose two in a row, you're gone!"

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, down in Loser Class, the Possible Virgins and Killer Sluts were having a great time celebrating the downfall of the Screaming Pornstars. There was champagne, cookies, and Zoey, the Bitch of the week, was being worked like crazy pleasuring all of the Killer Sluts. "Ohhhhhh, yeah!" Leshawna moaned as Zoey licked her cunt. "Right there, girl! RIGHT… UNNNNGH! THERE! AAAAAAAAH!" Leshawna flopped back, panting hard after that last orgasm. "Whew… That was great! Whose turn is it next?"

"Dibs! I'm next!" Anne Maria quickly said, rushing forward before the rest of her teammates had a chance to respond.

"Guys, can't I take a break for a few minutes?" Zoey asked.

"Don't tell me you're just getting tired now!" Anne Maria complained. "I haven't had a turn yet!"

"It's not that I'm tired." Zoey replied, looking down. "I've just… Got a lot on my mind." [Zoey: Before the last challenge, I really didn't have any feelings for Crimson. But, during the challenge, she was so nice to me… And sex with her is always so amazing… I actually might be starting to develop feelings for her. But I can't do that! I'm with Mike! I have to stay loyal to him. But Crimson is such a great person... And she was so crushed after Chris told her I had no feelings for her… I just don't know what to do]

"Zoey, don't tell us you're still hung up over Crimson." Gwen said. "I thought you said you didn't like her."

"I didn't at first," Zoey replied, "but I don't know how I feel about her now."

"You can't like Crimson! She's a Screaming Pornstar! They're the enemy!" MacArthur exclaimed.

"I'm not saying I do like her… I'm just also not saying I don't." Zoey said.

"But aren't you still dating that guy, Mike?" Sanders asked.

Zoey sighed. "Yeah. I wish I could talk to him about all this. I think, if I could just see Mike and talk to him, I might be able to work all of this out. Whether I like him more or Crimson."

"Yeah, yeah. Crimson or Mike. Blah, blah, blah." Anne Maria said, rather annoyed at this point. "Put a sock in it and eat me out already!"

Zoey sighed and got down to lick Anne Maria's pussy. At that moment, however… "Attention, ladies…" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, come on!" Anne Maria yelled.

"We'll be landing at our destination shortly. Please put your seats in the upright position and make sure your asses are prepared for the _super_ painful challenge we've prepared for you. Seriously. This one is gonna hurt!" He signed off with an evil chuckle. The girls all fastened their seatbelts, all worrying about what kind of challenge awaited them in the next mystery location. When the plane landed, they all got off and were immediately met with two things: the stench of death, and Chris in a vampire costume.

"Welcome to Romania!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phone Calls, Flogging, and Fucking**_

"Yes, Romania! Land of vampires, werewolves, and every other brand of monster you can think of!" Chris explained as he led the girls down a dark, dirt path.

"So, Romania, huh? Pretty exciting to be here, isn't it, Crimson?" Dawn said, nudging Crimson a little to try and get her excited.

"Whatever." Crimson replied monotonously. [Zoey: If even being in the creepiest place on Earth can't snap Crimson out of her funk, what will? Oh, God… I really messed up. I wish I knew what I could do to make this all right]

"So, ladies, congrats on making it one third of the way through the competition!" Chris said. "We have a special reward for all of you for making it this far: one member of each team gets to make a phone call home to anyone they want! You all have two minutes to pick which teammate gets to make the call."

"If it's okay, I think I want to make the call for our team." Sanders said. "My grandmother is still really sick, and I didn't get to call her on Ridonculous Race, so I think I should-"

"Guys, can I pleeeeeaaase use the phone call to call Mike?" Zoey begged.

Ella and Gwen shared a look. "Sure, Zoey." Gwen said.

"What? But what about my sick grandmother?" Sanders interjected.

"Romance troubles trump sick relatives, Sanders. Sorry." Ella replied.

"In what universe do-" But before she could finish her sentience, Sanders, saw the look on Zoey's face. She sighed. "All right. Zoey, you can make the call."

Meanwhile, the Screaming Pornstars were having a slightly more difficult time deciding who deserved the call. "I'm getting the call. End of discussion." Sugar said domineeringly.

"But, Sugar, Crimson should be the one who gets the call." Dawn said. "Her aura's getting so black it's like she's completely shrouded in darkness."

Normally something like that would have been viewed as a compliment by Crimson, but she just responded with a monotonous "Whatever."

"See?" Dawn said imploringly. "Crimson clearly needs this call more than the two of us."

"Nope. I'm getting the call." Sugar replied.

"But, Sugar-"

"Nope."

"Sugar-"

"Nope."

"Sugar!"

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nooooooooope." Sugar said. "Nope."

Dawn sighed. "Fine. Tell you what: you let Crimson have the phone call, and I'll be your personal Bitch for the whole day. You can do whatever you want to me. Do we have a deal?"

[Sugar: I really wanted that call, but having Dawn and her magic fingers as my Bitch for the day was way too good to pass up! I might even be able to get her to tell me what's going on between her and the princess bitch. I don't know what it is… But I bet it involves a business deal of some sort]

"Deal!" Sugar replied, a malicious grin on her face.

And, meanwhile again, the Killer Sluts were having an even harder time deciding who deserved the call the most. Leshawna and MacArthur were wrestling on the ground at the moment. "I'm taking the call!" Leshawna growled. "I need it to call my friends back home!"

"I need it to call my cat! So give me the call, you stupid bitch!" MacArthur yelled.

Anne Maria suddenly put MacArthur in a choke hold from behind. "No way! I'm taking this call to call my friends back in Jersey!"

"Ack! No fucking way!" MacArthur choked, grabbing Anne Maria and flipping her to the ground in front of her.

While those three girls all fought each other for the call, Jasmine simply walked up to Chris and took the phone. "Hey, Shawn!" She said into the phone. "How's the flower shop running, babe?"

"Wait, what?!" MaCArthur yelled. She ran up to Jasmine. "You can't do that!"

"Excuse me! I'm on a phone call!" Jasmine said. She went back to her call with Shawn, walking away from a seething MacArthur. "So, the tulips are really coming into bloom already? Fantastic!"

[MacArthur: So, while the rest of us are all fighting, Jasmine just walks up and steals the call from us? Gotta admit, that was pretty smart]

Later, Zoey was pacing around trying to think of what to say to Mike when she called him. [Zoey: I'm so nervous! How do I tell my boyfriend that I might have feelings for another person? This might be the hardest phone call of my life]

As Zoey paced, she heard someone talking nearby. "It's just so hard…"

Zoey walked towards where she heard the voice. "Is that…"

It was. Zoey peered around the corner to find Crimson on her own phone call. She looked gloomier than ever. "I mean, I thought Zoey liked me, but then Chris said… I really, really liked her, but I guess I was just being stupid." Zoey could barely bear to watch as Crimson finished up her phone call. "Thanks, Ennui," she said, "I'm really glad you could listen. Tell Loki I said hi." Crimson hung up and went to go return the phone to Chris.

[Zoey: Oh, my God… I can't believe Crimson is this broken up over me… Should I just tell her I might like her back? But I still can't just leave Mike without talking to him first. Ohh, what am I going to do?]

Zoey went to Chris to get the phone to make her own call. "Come on, Mike! Please pick up!" Zoey begged quietly.

Mike's voice came from the other side. "Hello?"

"Mike! I'm so glad to hear your voice right now!" Zoey said ecstatically.

"Zoey! It's great to hear from you! How's the new Total Drama show going?"

"It's… Going." Zoey said awkwardly, not wanting to reveal to her boyfriend that she was on a porn show. "We just landed in Romania."

"Romania? That's so weird."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm in Romania too!"

"Wait, you are?" Zoey said.

"Yeah! There's a big gymnastics competition here this week." Mike explained. "Hey, maybe you can stop by the gym while you're here. I really need to talk to you."

"Uh… Yeah! Sure! I'll check with Chris about that! Okay, I gotta go. See you later." Zoey hanged up and went over to talk to Chris. "Hey there, bestest host in the whole entire world!" She said, trying to butter him up.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Zoey. What do you want?" Chris asked.

"Well… Mike's in Romania too, and I was wondering if I could get out of today's challenge and go see him." Zoey explained. "Pleeeeaaase? Can I?"

"Hmm… I don't know…" Chris said. "I'm not really sure we can afford to let you out of the challenge today." [Chris: Actually, Zoey could probably leave and it would make no difference at all. I was just wanting to see how far she would go to get what she wanted]

[Zoey: I really needed to go talk to Mike, but Chris wouldn't budge. So, since we were on a porn show, I figured the only way I could get him to let me do what I want was to use a little sluttiness]

"I'll give you a blowjob when I get back." Zoey offered.

"Tempting, but I'm still not sure…" Chris said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"A blowjob and you can fuck me." Zoey said, desperate to get what she wanted.

"I've got three girls in my harem that'll let me do that any time I want." Chris retorted. "What else you got?"

"I'll let you fuck me in the ass." Zoey said.

"Deal!" Chris said instantly, never one to turn down free anal. Zoey squealed happily, gave Chris a hug, and ran off to head for the gym Mike was at. Chris turned back to the other girls. "Okay, ladies, now that your reward has been doled out, it's time to get started on the challenge!"

15 minutes later, Chris and the girls had all arrived at an extremely creepy-looking castle. "W-what is this place?" Ella stammered as Chris led them inside and down a torch-lit spiral staircase.

"This is the castle of Elizabeth Bathory, AKA The Blood Countess!" Chris explained. They reached the bottom of the staircase and Chris opened a large, wooden door that led into a gigantic BDSM dungeon. Most of the girls looked rather frightened by what they saw, Crimson looked like she couldn't care less, and Sanders looked like she was in literal Heaven. "Elizabeth Bathory was famous for her love of sado-masochistic sex and BDSM with her servants." Chris explained. "Your challenge is to pick one member from your teams to be another team's Bitch. The other teams will then spend as much time as they can punishing their Bitches until they submit to them. First girl to submit's team comes in last and will have to eliminate someone tonight, second girl to submit's team comes in second and will go to the dreaded Bitch Vote, and the last girl standing's team will be our winners for today. I'll give you a few moments to select which one of your teammates will be getting punished today."

The girls all huddled up. For the Possible Virgins, it was easy who they should choose. "It should be Sanders." Gwen said. "This challenge was pretty much made for her."

"Yes!" Sanders exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

The Screaming Pornstars also had a pretty easy time deciding who they would pick. "Crimson, I know you aren't feeling great right now, but you're the toughest one out of all three of us." Dawn said. "Do you think you would be willing to do this challenge for us?"

"Whatever." Crimson replied.

"I think that means she's in." Sugar concluded.

Meanwhile, the Killer Sluts were wrestling on the ground once again. "No way am I being another team's Bitch!" MacArthur yelled, holding Anne Maria in a headlock. "It should be one of you!"

"I'm nobody's Bitch! It should be you!" Anne Maria countered.

Leshawna grabbed both of them by the hair and yanked their heads back forcefully. "Well, it's gotta be one of you, because I ain't submitting to no one!" She said.

"Ohhh, you so did not just touch my hair!" Anne Maria yelled angrily, turning around and tackling Leshawna to the ground. MacArthur got behind Anne Maria and put her in a choke hold while Anne Maria slapped Leshawna repeatedly.

[Jasmine: Ugh! I can't believe how immature my teammates are! If you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself]

"Stop fighting, for Pete's sake!" Jasmine yelled at her teammates. "I'll do it!"

The other three girls all stopped squabbling. "That's cool." Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, all right." MacArthur replied.

"Better you than me." Leshawna added. Jasmine just rolled her eyes at her three teammates.

"All right! Now that we've got our three Bitches, will you all so kindly step up to be shackled in?" Chris gestured over to the far wall of the dungeon, on which were three sets of shackles. "Have your asses facing out and get ready to get punished!" Chris said excitedly. "The Pornstars will punish Jasmine, the Virgins will punish Crimson, and the Sluts will punish Sanders. Begin!"

All three girls got shackled in with their asses facing out. MacArthur walked up to Sanders and picked up a large paddle. [MacArthur: Sanders and I have been together a long time. I'm a natural top and she's a natural bottom, so I know that getting her to submit is going to be probably the hardest challenge in this whole game]

MacArthur brought the paddle down hard on Sanders's ass, causing her to squeal in delight. "Yes! Yes! More!" She begged. MacArthur growled and started spanking her harder, which only caused Sanders to get more riled up. "Ohhh, fuck, yes!" She moaned. "Punish me! I deserve it! Oooh, I've been so bad!"

Meanwhile, Jasmine was bracing herself for the spanking of a lifetime. Dawn had picked up a riding crop and Sugar was putting on an extra-large strap-on. "Sorry about this, Jasmine." Dawn said as she raised the riding crop. However, she was stopped as she was thrown forcibly to the ground by Sugar. "Hey! Sugar, what are you doing? We need to be punishing Jasmine!"

"Who cares about her?" Sugar said. "You said you'd be my Bitch for the day if I let Crimson have that phone call, so now you and me are gonna have some fun~"

Sugar got behind Dawn and rammed her strap-on deep inside Dawn's ass. Dawn screamed from both pain and pleasure as Sugar fucked her hard and rough. "Aaah! Sugar! Ohhhh! We need to be- Aaaaaah! Focusing on Jasmine!"

"I'm not gonna focus on her until you tell me what's been going on between you and Ella!" Sugar replied. "Now say you're my bitch!" Dawn kept her mouth shut, causing Sugar to slap her ass hard. "Say it!"

"Aaaah! I'm your bitch!" Dawn moaned.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sugar said, taking great pleasure from dominating Dawn. "And you're gonna keep on being my Bitch until you tell me the truth!"

[Dawn: I should have suspected that Sugar was going to use my offer to be her Bitch for the day against me, but I never would have guessed that she would be smart enough to see that there's something going on between me and Ella. I can't tell her the truth, so I guess I'll just have to tough it out]

The Possible Virgins were giving it their all to try and punish Crimson. However, neither Gwen nor Ella was much good at punishing anyone. "Um… Take that!" Ella said, giving Crimson a light smack on the ass. "Uh, did that hurt?"

"Whatever."

Ella sighed. "This isn't working! We need to try something else."

Gwen looked over at Sugar and Dawn and saw what Sugar was doing. "I have an idea." [Gwen: Zoey told me that Crimson only cums from anal. And, given how desperate she usually gets for an orgasm, not letting her cum should get her to submit real quick]

Gwen put on a strap-on and eased it into Crimson's pussy. Crimson showed no emotion at first, but soon began moaning as Gwen pumped into her faster. "You like that?" Gwen purred.

"W-whatever." Crimson groaned.

"You wanna cum?" Gwen asked as she pumped into Crimson harder.

Crimson bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything, but finally groaned "Yes!"

"I know how to make you cum," Gwen said, "all you have to do is submit."

"Aaah! N-never!" Crimson exclaimed.

"All right. Just know you brought this on yourself." Gwen said maliciously. "Ella, start playing with her breasts."

Ella got in front of Crimson and started licking and sucking on her nipples, causing Crimson to shudder and moan even more, getting more and more desperate for release.

Chris, Chef, and Blainley were all enjoying watching the three teams in action. Chris and Chef were both rock hard and Blainley had a stain on the front of her dress from how wet she was. "This is getting pretty hot." Blainley observed. "Who do you think's going to be the last one standing?"

"Definitely Sanders." Chef said. "Girl loves being punished. Ain't no way she's gonna submit any time soon."

"My money's on Crimson." Chris said. "She's got more endurance than the other two combined."

"You're both crazy!" Blainley said. "The Pornstars aren't doing anything to Jasmine! All she has to do is just stand there! And, even if they do eventually start punishing her, she's way tougher than Sanders or Crimson."

Chris grinned. "Care to make it interesting?"

"How so?" Blainley asked.

"We each have a different person we think is going to win, so how about the host whose player wins gets to have the other two's harems for the night?"

Chef and Blainley considered this for a moment before they both shook Chris's hand. "Deal."

Chris grinned and turned to the camera. "Which girl will be the last one standing? Which girl will be the first to submit? And will Sugar be able to break Dawn and get her to spill her secrets? Find out all this and more coming up on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hearts and Diamonds**_

[Zoey: I can't believe my luck! Mike is in Romania right when I am! It's amazing! I might actually be able to solve my problem after all]

Finding the gymnastics complex was easy enough. Zoey remembered watching the contestants on Ridonculous Race race to it on TV. She got inside and started looking for Mike. "Ah, yes, Michael, you are doing excellent!" She heard someone with a thick Romanian accent say. Zoey turned in the direction of the voice and saw Mike moving around on a gym mat, doing athletic flips and handsprings all over it. "Ha ha! Yes!" Exclaimed a Romanian man in a coach's outfit standing by the mat. "With your talents, the gold medal will surely be yours!"

Mike took a great leap, doing four consecutive backflips in the air before landing perfectly on his feet. He wiped some sweat from his brow and his coach handed him a water bottle. "Thanks, Sergei." Mike said. "You really think I have a shot at the gold?"

"A shot? Ha ha ha! It is guaranteed for you, my friend!" Sergei said, clapping Mike hard on the back and causing him to spit out his water. The coach looked over and saw Zoey standing there. "Uh, Michael, it appears there is a redheaded girl in a bathrobe here to see you."

Mike turned around and saw Zoey. His face lit up immediately. "Zoey! You're here!" He exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to hug her. "Uh, why are you only wearing a bathrobe?"

"What? Oh." Zoey had forgotten to change back into her clothes. Chris always made the girls undress before the challenges, so it was an easy mistake. "Uh… Chris was having me... Fitted for a costume! And I guess I forgot to change back into my clothes." Zoey lied, still hiding the fact that she was on a porn show from Mike.

"Uh, okay. I guess that makes sense." Mike said, ever the gullible one. He sat down with Zoey on a nearby bench. "I'm really glad you're here. There's something I really needed to talk to you about."

"I have something I need to talk to you about too." Zoey replied.

"Really? What is it?"

"Uh… Why don't you go first?" Zoey suggested, still trying to figure out how to tell Mike she might be getting feelings for someone else.

"Well, here's the thing…" Mike began. "My coach, Sergei, really wants me to win the gold medal in the next Olympics."

"Wow! The Olympics? Heh. Just don't let it go to your head." Zoey joked, remembering how obsessed her old competitor, Josee, had been with gold medals.

"Heh heh. Don't worry. I won't." Mike replied. "Anyway, Sergei's really strict about my training. He's making me cut out all distractions. Junk food, TV, video games…"

"Wow. No TV? That must suck." Zoey said, secretly relieved that Mike couldn't watch her on TDST.

"Yeah. But, another thing he's making me cut out," Mike went on, "is dating."

"Oh." Zoey said, pretty shocked to hear this. "Does that mean we have to break up?" [Zoey: I would hate to lose Mike, but, if we do break up, at least I would still have someone else out there I might like. Still… It doesn't make me feel any better about it]

"Actually, Zoey, we technically don't have to break up. See, Sergei said I only had to cut out dating if, as he put it, 'There is no rock on finger.'" Mike said, doing an impression of Sergei at the end.

"Wait… Rock on finger… Does that mean…"

Mike got off the bench and got down on one knee. Zoey gasped as Mike pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box and inside it was a beautiful diamond ring. "Zoey," Mike said, "will you marry me?"

Meanwhile, back at Elizabeth Bathory's castle, the challenge was still going on. Gwen and Ella were double teaming Crimson's pussy with two strap-ons. She was moaning like crazy and shaking, desperate for a climax but receiving none. "Just submit and we'll let you cum!" Gwen said, thrusting harder into Crimson's cunt.

"Unnngh! N-never!" Crimson groaned, though she knew she couldn't hold out for much longer.

Meanwhile, the Killer Sluts were punishing Sanders with everything they had. MacArthur and Anne Maria were double-teaming her ass with a paddle and cat-o-nine-tails respectively, and Leshawna was whipping her breasts with a riding crop. And Sanders was loving every minute of it. "OHHHHHHHH, YEEEEEEESSS!" She screamed as she came for the fifth time that challenge. "More! Punish me more!"

"Goddamn, girl! Why aren't you freaking submitting already?!" Anne Maria exclaimed angrily.

Leshawna stopped whipping Sanders's breasts. "It's no use, girls. All we're doing is getting her more and more riled up." She said.

"Wait. Maybe that's the problem." MacArthur mused.

"What do you mean?" Anne Maria asked.

"Maybe the best way to punish Sanders is to _not_ punish her." MacArthur suggested.

"Huh. That's pretty smart." Anne Maria replied. "And here I had you pegged as just another dumbass cop."

"What'd you call me?!" MacArthur yelled, enraged by Anne Maria calling her a dumbass. She tackled her to the ground and started beating her over the head with her paddle.

"Hey! Watch the pouf! Watch the pouf!" Anne Maria screamed desperately as MacArthur kept whacking her over the head with the paddle.

"Uh, guys?" Sanders said. "Still plenty of punishing to do." No response from any of the Killer Sluts. "Come on! I deserve it! Punish me!"

"Uh-uh. No way, girl." Leshawna said, a cruel smirk on her face. "Not until you submit to us."

[Sanders: Goddammit! I can't believe MacArthur told them not to punish me! After this challenge, I'm gonna spank her into next week! Actually… I'll probably just get her to do that to me~]

While Sanders whimpered and squirmed from the lack of domination she was getting, Sugar was pounding away at Dawn's ass with her strap-on still. "Aaaah! Sugar, please! My ass is so sore!" Dawn whined. "Stop fucking me!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on between you and the princess bitch!" Sugar said, a wicked smile on her face.

"Aaah! There's nothing going on between me and Ella, so you might as well stop!" Dawn lied.

Sugar stopped fucking her and pulled the strap-on out. "You're right. I guess there's just no use using this thing to get you to talk." Sugar said, taking off the strap-on. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, but her relief was short lived as Sugar picked up another strap-on that was so big it looked like it might tear Dawn's frail body in half. "This baby should get you talking in no time!" Sugar said cruelly, getting behind Dawn ready to thrust it in hard up her ass.

"AAAAAAH! Wait! Wait! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Dawn screamed desperately.

Sugar grinned as she got ready for Dawn to spill her secrets, when all of a sudden… "Stop the challenge!"

Everyone turned to see Zoey running down the stairs of the castle and into the dungeon. "Hey there, Zoey. How'd your visit with Mike go?" Chris asked. The mention of Zoey's boyfriend seemed to make Crimson go back into full-on gloom mode again. However, her face brightened up a little when she saw that Zoey was slowly walking in her direction.

"Crimson, I'm so, so sorry for the way I've been treating you the last few days." Zoey said. "Leading you on through the first few challenges, and then Chris saying that I never really had any feeling for you… It must have been awful to go through all that."

Crimson looked away from Zoey. "Yeah…" She said sullenly. "It was."

Zoey took Crimson's face gently in her hands and turned it back towards her. Feeling Zoey's hands on her face made just a little bit of color come to Crimson's face. "I know that there's probably no possible way for you to forgive me for all that right now," Zoey went on, her face just inches from Crimson's, "but I hope this is a start."

And with that, Zoey kissed Crimson. Crimson was shocked at first, but quickly started kissing Zoey back, their tongues intermingling in a dance of passion. When Zoey pulled away, she was smiling, and Crimson looked shocked but happy.

"Does this mean… You actually like me?" Crimson asked.

Zoey smiled. "Yes. It does."

"But what about Mike?"

Zoey's smile faded. "Well…" [Zoey: Of course I still like Mike, but, when he proposed, it just all felt so sudden. I'm not ready to get married yet. But, when I told Mike that, it sorta broke his heart. So, the only place we could go from there was to just… Break up. It hurts, but it's like I said earlier: I still have someone else I know for sure now that I like]

"I'd rather not talk about it." Zoey quickly said. "Now, why don't I start making up for how I treated you earlier?" She said very suggestively.

For the first time since Chile, Crimson showed another one of her very rare smiles, this one bigger than ever. "Unshackle me quick!" She pleaded. "I need to start having sex with Zoey!"

"And Crimson is the first girl to submit!" Chris announced. "The Screaming Pornstars lose for the second time in a row!"

"What?!" Sugar yelled, letting Dawn go and running up to Chris. "She didn't submit!"

"Did too." Chris responded. "Her exact words were 'Unshackle me quick.' That sounds like a textbook submission to me."

Sugar let loose a scream of rage as Chef went over and uncuffed Crimson. [Dawn: It stinks to lose again, but at least now Sugar's more focused on that than with tearing my ass apart. I probably wouldn't have lasted much longer. So, I guess I really owe one to Zoey]

Crimson promptly leapt on to Zoey and began eating her pussy. "Ohhhh, wow! Crimson!" Zoey moaned as Crimson ate her out. "Aaaah! It feels so good!"

"Hey, scooch over there, Crimson." Chris said, undoing his pants. "I may have lost my bet with Chef and Blainley, but Zoey still owes me one assfucking for letting her skip the challenge today."

"Back off! I'm doing her first!" Crimson growled.

"Why don't you just fuck Crimson, Chris?" Zoey suggested. "That way she gets to cum too."

Chris shrugged. "Good enough for me." He said, shoving his cock in Crimson's tight ass. Crimson moaned loudly, cumming instantly and releasing the pent-up orgasm she was denied by Gwen and Ella. She quickly got back to licking Zoey's pussy, moaning against her cunt as Chris kept pounding away at her ass.

"Goddammit! I can't believe we lost again!" Sugar exclaimed. "Oh, well. Guess I better get back to making you crack, bitch!" She said, turning back towards Dawn.

"Eep!" Dawn squeaked. "W-wait! Shouldn't we focus on punishing Jasmine?" Dawn turned to look at Jasmine and was surprised at what she saw. "Wait. Where is Jasmine?"

Jasmine was gone. She had apparently let herself out of her shackles, leaving only a note in her place. Dawn picked it up and read aloud from it. "Dear idiot Pornstars, I got bored of you two knuckleheads not punishing me and went to get a smoothie. Have fun at elimination tonight. Signed, Jasmine."

"Hey, Chris, the Killer Sluts lost the competition too." Chef said. "Chris?" Chris was too busy going to town on Crimson's incredible ass to pay any attention. Chef sighed and turned to the camera. "Who will the Screaming Pornstars eliminate tonight?" He said to the camera. "Who will the Killer Sluts vote to be the Bitch of the week? Stay tuned to find out on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Cast your vote for the Elimination and Bitch Votes by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end Saturday the 22nd

Options for Elimination Vote: Dawn, Sugar, Crimson

Options for Bitch Vote: Jasmine, Leshawna, Anne Maria, MacArthur


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Harems United**_

The girls all gathered in the elimination chamber for the next elimination ceremony. For some reason, none of the Screaming Pornstars looked nervous, almost as if they were all completely sure of what was about to happen.

[Sugar: I may not have gotten the info I wanted from Dawn, but I guess I can be happy in the fact that she'll be getting the boot tonight. That little bitch is way too nice. She's almost as annoying as the princess. Hopefully that one will get kicked off next]

Chris entered the room holding two collars. One collar was the dreaded Bitch Collar, and the other had a golden H for the tag. "So, Pornstars, second loss in a row. Sure sucks to be you." Chris mocked.

"It sure don't suck to be me!" Sugar said confidently.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Sugar." Dawn said slyly. Sugar's confident look wavered a little from the tone of Dawn's voice.

"First off, the Bitch Vote." Chris said. "And the lucky loser is… Anne Maria!"

"WHAT?!" Anne Maria yelled angrily. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Jasmine ditched the challenge, MacArthur and Leshawna didn't even do anything, but I'm the one who's the stupid Bitch?!"

"You really don't want us to answer that." MacArthur chuckled at Anne Maria's poor phrasing, earning her a hard punch to the face from Anne Maria. Anne Maria then walked up to Chris, put on her collar, and then kneed him in the kiwis for good measure. Chris went down like a bag of rocks, whimpering and clutching his nuts in pain.

"So, which one of the Pornstars is getting eliminated?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Chris. Who is it?" Dawn said, looking over at Sugar and grinning, causing Sugar to start sweating a little.

Chris was in too much pain to announce the loser of the Elimination Vote, so Blainley stepped up and took the collar. "The Pornstar getting eliminated tonight," she said, "is… Sugar."

[Dawn: It wasn't hard convincing Crimson to join me in voting off Sugar. If she were to stay in the game, I don't know how much longer I could keep her from finding out about me and Ella. With her gone, this game will be a lot less stressful]

Sugar growled and got up to accept her collar. "Your new master is in the back." Blainley said. "Hope you're ready. There's a lot of others with him this time."

Sugar raised an eyebrow at that last comment, but headed for the back room. When she got there, she was met with Chef sitting on the bed, already erect and surrounded by a gaggle of other eliminated girls all wearing strap-ons. "Well, well, girls, looks like my newest Bitch has finally arrived." Chef said. "Why don't we get started on breaking her in?"

"Uh, Chef, I ain't no mathemagician, but aren't you only supposed to have, like, two or three girls so far?" Sugar said. "Why's everyone else in here too?"

"I won a bet with Blainley and Chris, so I get their harems for the night." Chef explained. "Now, I'm gonna let them have a little fun with you before I have my turn. Girls, go fuck her like crazy!"

Josee, Izzy, Heather, Taylor, Courtney, Lindsay, Ellody, and Sierra all surrounded Sugar. However, Sugar didn't look nervous. Rather, she looked excited. "All right, girls! You heard him!" Sugar said happily. "Fuck me like crazy!"

Josee got behind her and shoved her strap-on deep in Sugar's ass, causing Sugar to moan loudly as she thrusted in and out of her. "It's good to be on top for a change!" Josee said happily, giving Sugar a hard slap on the ass which only seemed to get her even more riled up. Izzy got behind Josee, pulled aside her strap-on, and forced her own in Josee's ass. "Aaah! Izzy, you idiot! You're supposed to be fucking Sugar!" Josee growled.

"I know. But you're way more fun to fuck!" Izzy said. She grabbed Josee by her ponytail and yanked her hair back. "Now say you're my ice-skating bitch!"

"Aaah! Goddammit, Izzy!" Josee groaned.

Izzy slapped Josee hard on the ass. "Say it!" She commanded.

"Aaaah! Fine! I'm you're ice-skating bitch!" Josee groaned, submitting much more easily after several days of Izzy doing this to her while they were in Chef's harem together.

Heather and Courtney both got under Sugar and shoved their strap-ons in her pussy together. "Aaaaaah! Fuck, yes!" Sugar moaned. "More! Give me more!"

Ellody approached Sugar, intending to stick her own strap-on in Sugar's ass as well, when she was suddenly jumped by Sierra. "Aw, come on, Ellodykins!" Sierra said, taking off Ellody's strap-on and putting it on herself, giving her two strap-ons. "Why play with Sugar when you and I can have fun instead~?"

"Wait! Wait! Sierra, don't-" Sierra got down and eased one strap-on into each of Ellody's holes, causing Ellody to moan loudly. "Ohhhh, fuck yes!" Ellody moaned, submitting to the pleasure. "Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Lindsay was about to join the other girls in gangbanging Sugar, but was quickly grabbed by Chef. "Lube up my cock for Sugar, won't ya blondie?" Chef said, shoving his cock in her face.

"Sorry, Chef. I would, but I don't have any lotion." Lindsay said, always the idiot.

Chef rolled his eyes, but stayed calm. "Just open your mouth." He said. Lindsay obeyed and Chef eased his cock into her mouth. Lindsay took to sucking his cock like a master instantly, causing Chef to groan in pleasure. "GodDAMN, girl!" He grunted. "How'd you learn to suck cock so good?"

"How else do you think she managed to get out of high school?" Heather said rudely as she pumped into Sugar's cunt.

"Hey, don't be rude to the girl!" Chef said.

"Actually, she's right." Lindsay said. She started rubbing Chef's cock between her enormous breasts as she played with the head with her tongue.

"All right, I think I'm ready to try out my new Bitch." Chef said. He got up and walked over to Sugar.

"Aw." She whined. "Does that mean the others have to stop?"

Chef shrugged. "Don't see why they should."

Sugar clapped her hands together, happy that the gangbang could continue. "Yaaaaay!" She cheered. "Now hurry up and get in there! I'm getting close, and I want this one to be fucking explosive!" Chef grinned and joined Josee in pounding into Sugar's ass. "AAAAAAAAAAH! FUCK YES!" Sugar screamed as she came. "More! Fuck me more! I want it hard and rough!"

All four of the people pounding away at Sugar picked up the pace as she had orgasm after orgasm from having four people inside of her at once. Ellody was going crazy from Sierra DPing her, and even Josee had came a couple of times from Izzy pounding away at her ass. "Here it comes!" Chef grunted, getting close himself. "Where do you want it, newbie?"

"Fucking cover me in it!" Sugar groaned. Chef pulled out just in time to shower Sugar in hot cum, Sugar spread it all over her body, moaning loudly as she came again. "God, that was fucking amazing!" Sugar panted when she was done. Josee, Courtney, and Heather all pulled out of her to let her catch her breath. "Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Sugar yelled. "Get back in there!" The three girls all shared strange looks with each other, but quickly resumed their original positions and kept gangbanging Sugar. "Yes! YES! More! MORE!" Sugar screamed from pleasure.

Chef knew that he only had the other hosts' harems for the night, but he could tell already from Sugar's freaky energy and extreme kinkiness that she was going to make an especially good addition to his own harem.


End file.
